


Beat It Upright

by Desade



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: Arguing, Biting, F/M, Hate Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-01
Updated: 2013-03-01
Packaged: 2017-12-04 00:35:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/704441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Desade/pseuds/Desade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This a fantasy prompt I received from Dirty-Hiddles, and it was written especially for her.  Contains hatesex, name-calling, and loud, angry music to fuck to…</p><p>ENJOY!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beat It Upright

  1. Today was just one of those days. You had felt out of sorts from the moment your eyes opened. It didn’t help that Tom’s side of the bed was already empty, covers rumpled and pillow half off the mattress. He’d obviously gotten home after you passed out, then was off again before you even awakened. You grumbled to yourself as you crawled out of bed, thinking that you and he needed to have a talk.

As the day progressed, your mood went from bad to worse. Each and every little annoyance just seemed to pluck at your already frayed nerves. Midway through the afternoon you threw your hands up in frustration and cranked up the stereo, letting the raw pulse of music try to wash away your anger.

The music was so loud that you didn’t hear the door open, but you caught the faintest echo as Tom slammed it shut behind him. You looked up in time to see his stony expression, mouth set in a hard line.

“Must you have that noise playing quite so loud,” he questioned as he shrugged out of his coat and tossed it aside. Tom didn’t share your particular taste in music, but he usually didn’t object to it unless he was feeling especially peevish.

“Yes,” you snapped in return.

“What’s set you off today,” he asked, stalking past you on his way to the bar to fix himself a drink.

“I don’t particularly enjoy waking up alone.”

“Well, at least you got to sleep in,” Tom said with a bitter laugh. “I had to be up at an ungodly hour for an interview.”

“I asked you to wake me when you got in last night. And you didn’t. Again.”

Tom poured himself a scotch, neat, and turned to you before saying, “I meant to, but I must’ve passed out as soon as my head hit the pillow.”

“That’s why you should’ve tried to wake me before you came to bed,” you shot back.

You see the muscles in his jaw clench as he grits his teeth. “I was tired, darling,” he says, emphasis heavy on the last word. “Shooting ran late and I knew I had an early morning, so…”

“So you just decided to not bother with me,” you cut in.

“No! That’s not what I meant…”

“God, Tom! Am I really that much of an annoyance to you?!”

“An annoyance? What? Why are you being so ridiculous about this?”

You felt your anger edge up a notch. “Ridiculous,” you repeated in a low voice. “I’m being ridiculous because I asked you to do ONE thing. Just wake me up so I could actually spend a few minutes with you…and you totally blew me off! I’m being ridiculous because I hardly ever get to SEE you anymore?!”

Tom slammed his glass down on the bar and roared, “Yes! Yes it’s a bit ridiculous that you’re getting so worked up! We talked about this! You knew what you were getting into when we started dating!”

You both stood there, staring at the other as the current song ended and the opening notes of ‘Dig’ by Mudvayne rumbled out of the speakers. You narrowed your eyes at Tom, suddenly so pissed that you could barely think straight.

“So that’s supposed to make everything okay? I knew how tough your job was before I ever agreed to move in, so I should just be happy with whatever scraps of attention you throw my way?!”

“No! God, why do you have to twist my words? That’s not what I meant at all!”

“Then say what you fucking mean,” you screamed.

Tom ran one slender hand through his hair and shut his eyes momentarily. “Do you have any idea how infuriating it is trying to talk to you when you get like this,” he growled.

“No, but I do know how infuriating it is to live with a man you never get to see! A man that hasn’t even tried to touch you in almost three weeks!”

Tom went still, his eyes boring into yours. “Oh, is that what this is about?”

“It’s part of it, but not all. Not by a long shot,” you hissed. “Don’t try and simplify everything down to one point, Thomas.”

“You’re the one that brought up how long it’s been, so that makes it seem forefront in your mind! As if were I to give you a proper fucking, then perhaps you wouldn’t be acting like such a bitch,” he said, advancing on you.

Your eyes went wide at his choice of words as your mouth twisted into a snarl. You reared back and slapped him across his face, rocking Tom’s head back and stopping his forward motion.

“Don’t you ever call me that! EVER,” you growled.

Quick as a snake, he had you in his arms, muffling any further protests as he assaulted your mouth. You struggled to bring your hands up to his chest, then shoved him back, panting in frustration. You glared at one another for a long moment before you grabbed Tom’s tie and yanked him down to your level, kissing him brutally.

Tom pulled back from you and let loose a mocking laugh. “So I win, then?”

“This proves nothing,” you snapped and ran your tongue down his throat before sinking your teeth into his flesh. Tom hissed in surprise and tangled his hand in your hair, yanking your head back. You yelped as he dipped his face down and bit your shoulder in return, nearly breaking the skin.

“Can you take what you give,” he murmured, lips grazing the marks his teeth had left in your flesh.

“Just…shut your mouth. I don’t want to hear you speak right now,” you groaned, bumping your hips into his and grinding on his rapidly hardening crotch.

Tom scowled down at you and spun you around by your hair, shoving you up against the wall. He slid his free hand up your skirt, ripped your panties away and then there was a moment of fumbling before he surged forward, filling your already slick cunt. Your cheek was pressed to the cool plaster and you rose to your tiptoes, thrusting back against him.

Tom brought his lips to your ear and snarled, “Shut my mouth? No, I think not. You are going to listen to every word I say while I use you like the filthy little whore you are. You want to be fucked? Once I’m done with you, girl, you won’t be able to walk for a week.”

He kept his body pressed against yours, pinning you in place as his hands dropped to your ass, spreading your cheek and allowing him deeper access. You squealed and scrabbled your nails against the wall, as Mudvayne gave way to Slipknot ‘Spit It Out’, and Tom increased the punishing pace of his thrusts.

You gave a strangled cry, clenching your cunt around his hard length as your first orgasm took you completely by surprise.

He hissed, “Oh, you LIKE that, do you? You like being hatefucked? I won’t be gentle, no. Nor will you hear my usual terms of endearment. I…have…nothing…for…you…beyond…this!” Each word of his final sentence punctuated by a thrust harder than the last.

You bucked back against Tom suddenly, throwing him off balance, and twisting out of his grip. He reached for you and you both tumbled to a pile on the floor, wrestling for control. You won this round, climbing atop of his lean body and impaling yourself quickly on his cock, and he gasped in surprise. You leaned back, digging your fingers into Tom’s thighs to steady yourself as you began to ride him roughly. He brought his hands up and gripped the front of your blouse, ripping the material apart, buttons ricocheted across the hall.

Tom palmed your breasts, squeezing roughly and pinching your nipples into hardened peaks as you continued to rock back and forth. “Bite me,” you moaned. “I want to feel your teeth.” He pushed himself upright and latched his mouth onto your right breast, tonguing your nipple before driving his teeth into your flesh. You grabbed the back of his head and held him against you, ragged squeals coming from your throat as his teeth marked your body over and over.

Tom raked his nails down your back as you ground your ass down against him, trying to force more of his length into your sopping cunt. You growled in frustration, then pushed him back again and climbed off. He lay on the floor, watching as you stripped the rest of your clothes off with impatient motions. Once you were completely naked, you turned your back to him and went to the floor on your hands and knees. Peering back over your shoulder at him, you spread your knees wide, tilted your ass up high, and commanded, “Come fuck me, Tom. Fuck me like you hate me. Make me feel it. Make it hurt.”

A cruel smile rose on his face and he moved to you, Slipknot faded into Korn, ‘Beat It Upright’. You moaned in anticipation, then shivered as Tom’s hands dug into your hips, steadying himself as he plunged his entire length into your waiting cunt. Tom’s one hand slid up to the nape of your neck and he pinned you down, as he angled his body over yours. You arched your back, cheek pressed to the floor, breath coming faster. Tom grunted as he withdrew, then slammed forward again.

“You dirty little slut,” he moaned. “I know how wet this song makes you. I suppose I should take advantage of that, hmmmm?”

“Yes,” you gasped. “Deeper. Now.”

Tom leaned down and began singing along softly as he brutally filled you again and again. “Ass up high…make a motherfucker cry…it’s so good that I could die…”

You bucked wildly underneath him, your lust overflowing at hearing the lyrics rolling off his tongue as you felt every inch of his cock punishing you in such a delicious way. You let out a strangled gasp, feeling yourself constrict around him as you skated on the edge of release. Tom laughed in a low, dangerous tone and increased his pace, tearing your orgasm from you in time to the music. You shrieked until if felt like your throat would split, trembling like a leaf in a high wind.

Tom reached underneath you and cupped your cunt in one large hand, pressing his palm to your clit. He began to rub roughly as he continued thrusting violently, growling, “Keep coming for me, whore. I’d have you tight around me when I spill inside you.”

You keened, so overstimulated that you didn’t even know if you could come again. But Tom gave you no choice. He worked deeper inside you, and manipulated your clit until you exploded again, while still spasming from the first orgasm. Tom’s breath came ragged then, and he slapped your ass, hard, with his free hand, gripping your flesh tightly as he shot deep inside your body. “Oh, you little cunt,” he growled, as he pulsed inside you and collapsed over your back.

You dropped to the floor, Tom covering you, and panted weakly. Tom’s breath rattled in your ear, and he said, voice strained, “Perhaps we should fight like that more often, darling.” You laughed shakily and agreed.

  
  






End file.
